How Shikamaru Became a Chuunin
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Every ninja in Konoha liked fighting a lot. But Shikamaru, who also lived in Konoha... did NOT.


How Shikamaru Became a Chuunin

**A/N: Taking a bit of a break from "Calendar" so we can get some more material since we're uncomfortably low on ... material. HAHA. In the meantime, we'll entertain you with non-Calendar related stuff. So this is dedicated to KeMu for her awesome picture she drew for us in a contest! Please enjoy the work we have poured our sweat into. LITERALLY. But not really.**

Every ninja in Konoha liked fighting a lot…but Shikamaru, who also lived in Konoha, did NOT.

He hated fighting! The whole ninja theme! He viewed it as pointless, or so it would seem. Perhaps it was because his IQ was over two hundred. "Why must I do this?" he frequently wondered. Maybe it was his mother just driving him crazy, but it's likely just because he was so freakin' lazy.

But whatever the reason, his mom or IQ, he hated his job, and his poor teammates too. Staring at his pals with a sour, morbid frown, nothing would cheer him; not even a clown!

For he knew every student this year would soon become genins and let out a cheer. "I wish I was a student!" he snarled with a sneer. "Then I'd drop out! I wouldn't be here!" He frowned yet again, his fingers nervously drumming, when his teacher announced, "The Chuunin Exam is coming!"

He groaned, for he knew just what that did mean. All genin would enter hoping for a chuunin vest colored green! Oh how he wished for the serene! Serene! Serene! Serene! That's one thing he loved! The SERENE, SERENE, SERENE!

The genin, young and old, would continue to fight! And they'd fight! And they'd fight! And they'd FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! They would start in the morning, and go until night. They would fight until there was no one in sight.

AND THEN.

They'd do something he liked least of all. Every ninja in the village, the tall and the small, would sit close together to watch the feat just so they could see one or the other get beat. And they'd stare! They'd stare! They'd STARE! STARE! STARE! STARE! The more Shikamaru thought of this village wide stare, the more Shikamaru thought, "I must not end up there! Why, for twelve years I've put up with this now! I must somehow avoid this whole thing…but HOW?"

Then he got an idea! An awful idea! Shikamaru got a WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA!

"I know just what to do!" Shikamaru laughed with a grin.

But before he knew it, he was matched against Kin.

He griped and he moaned, he had planned to throw the crusade, but stuck in the moment, he was afraid.

He was a man! So he looked all around. It looked like he'd have to fight this girl from the Sound. She was a girl, so should he hold back? He thought that over as she tried to attack.

"I am a man," he said to his foe. "Ican't lose to you, so let's put up a show!"

THEN…

He unleashed the Kage Mane; within seconds she was beat. Though he didn't want to win, it was quite the easy defeat. When it was over, he said, "This is troublesome!" He was stuck in that exam…he felt so dumb.

Even with his IQ he planned to throw it all, but now he had won so he had to stand tall.

Back in the village, a calm filled the air. Shikamaru was dreaming sweet dreams without care. Asuma awakened him; they had to prepare.

"For what?" the sour one hissed.

But he soon felt his face being smashed by his teacher's angry fist.

The two jumped out the window, a rather big fall. But he's a ninja; it's no trouble at all! He nearly tripped when his feet touched the ground, and Asuma took him someplace new; he looked around.

Ino and Chouji both waited with glee. "We're helping!" said Ino.

And Chouji agreed.

Shikamaru moaned a sound quiet unpleasant. Why oh why must this be the present? He could be a doctor, or a farmer, a cashier, a writer! A lawyer, and maybe even a fire fighter! At this point, he wished, he'd be any other person. But if he said it his situation would likely only worsen.

So he trained with his team from dawn until dusk. Their meeting was long, but the ending was brusque. He was out of that clearing as quick as a flash and went home to open up a can of Who-hash!

He tried to relax, but Asuma came back. "Ready, Shikamaru? Big surprise attack!"

The boy covered his face to be saved from his fate. But Asuma's attack was too strong and too great. Whence he recovered, Asuma wore a discontented frown. "Why was it so easy to knock you down?"

"Frankly, Asuma, I was caught by your secret assault! You came out of nowhere so it wasn't my fault. Why must you bother me so? Why? Why are you sneaking up behind me? WHY?"

But, you know, that old Asuma is so smart and so slick. He thought up a reason and he thought it up quick! "Why, my sweet little tot." Asuma went to begin. "Surely you wish to someday be a chuunin! Therefore I must train you day in and day out so I may have something great to brag about."

Our hero just gaped as Asuma patted his head. "Brush up on your skills and then go to bed."

And when he finally left Shikamaru alone, the boy let out another long groan. The last thing he thought as he went to retire, "At least Asuma isn't a liar." His passion should be that of a youthful fire.

That sounded like Gai and his crazy kid Lee…those two were so happy…how could that be?

Then, weeks later, the exam finally arrived. Shikamaru was surprised that he had survived.

It was quarter past dawn…Shikamaru still a-bed, that genin still a-snooze, when his mom hit him over the head.

"Get on your jacket!" she said with a glare. "Put on your shoes! Tie up your hair! The exam is merely hours away, and you have to fight for the village today!"

"Pooh-pooh to the fight." He said, full of dismay.

"You must arrive early to impress the Hokage!"

"I'll show up there! I know just what he'll do! His mouth will hang open a minute or two. And all the villagers will see me and scream all together; BOO! That's a noise," he continued. "I don't wish to hear."

Then he paused and realized his mom was nowhere near.

And trudged to the tournament for the big show. The cheers started out low, then it started to grow! But the crowd wasn't angry! EXCITED, perchance! In the moment again, he struck his fighter's stance.

His opponent approached and looked in his eyes. He ended up winning… what a surprise! Every person in Konoha, the tall and the small, was cheering! Without any Uchiha at all!

He DIDN'T throw the fight! HE FOUGHT! And know what? It wasn't as bad as he thought. Shikamaru, with his hand raised up high, told the Hokage he'd give it a try. "I'll be a chuunin, with all that crazy stuff." To be a team leader, now that would be tough.

So he wore that vest, and he wore it with pride. It was a great honor; he could finally decide! "Maybe fighting," he thought. "Isn't all just a bore. Maybe fighting… perhaps… means a little bit more!"

And what happened then…? Well, in Konoha they say Shikamaru's small heart grew THREE sizes that day!

And the minute that boy was assigned his first mission, he gladly acceptedthe leader position. It was troublesome, but he led his team onward to win! It was hard to believe what a lazy butt he had been.


End file.
